Rebel Without Hope
by sammunro
Summary: *Chapters 8 & 9!!**FINSHED!!!*Pre-show All Four sisters live together Paige goes through some rough times....better summary inside
1. Party

Title: Rebel Without Hope  
  
Author: X5-343  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: Drama  
  
Timeline: Pre-Show  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Season: Pre-Show  
  
Content Warnings: Language Warning/Substance abuse  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed Ones or any character from the show Charmed. Any characters you don't recognize belong to the author.  
  
Summary: This takes place when all the girls are teenagers. This is also an alternate universe where all 4 Sisters grow up together. Paige isn't Victors but they all know that. They all still consider Paige their sister. But lately Paige has been rejecting their love. She's starting to seriously screw up and even Prue doesn't know what to do.  
  
A/N: Please R & R with comments, criticism (no flames please) oh and if you have better name for the story please put it in your review. Thx :)  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Ages - Prue(23) Piper (21) Phoebe (18) Paige (16)  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Cut To - Outside the Manor 3:43 am.  
  
Paige knew she was in big trouble. She had gone to a party earlier that night but then her and Glenn went back to his house and they lost track of time. Prue still lived at home all of her sister's did, even Grams was still there.  
  
Paige wished she could get Phoebe on her side but over the years she had smartened up so now anytime Paige did anything real bad she would come down hard on her but not as bad as what Prue would do to her. She knew her sisters loved her and they were trying to protect her but it just got so annoying. Especially lately, but Paige didn't understand why it was all of a sudden annoying her more then it usually did.  
  
Paige opened to door to the Manor as quietly as possible and made her way up the stairs. Until she heard somebody clear their throat as if to get her attention. She turned around and saw Phoebe with a flashlight glaring in her face.  
  
Paige whipped her head in the other direction for two reasons. 1) The flashlight was really bright, but the other reason was that Paige knew that with the flashlight being so bright she would be able to see her bloodshot eyes. Paige had gotten really drunk at the party.  
  
"Oh good Phoebe it's just you" Paige let out a sigh of relief that it wasn't Piper or Prue or worse....all three of them.  
  
"Don't count your blessings yet Paige" Said Prue as she and Piper stepped out of the shadows making them selves visible.  
  
Paige looked down at her three sisters defeated knowing she was busted. "Oh crap!"  
  
**Commercial Break**  
"Get your ass down here NOW!" Said Piper  
  
Paige walked down the stairs. Prue pointed to the couch and pushed her down onto it. "Sit!"  
  
The three sat across from her. Paige put her head in her hands knowing she'd be in even worse shit if they saw her eyes.  
  
"Where the hell were you Paige, we were worried sick!" Started Phoebe  
  
"I was at Glenn's"  
  
"Oh yeah? The how come when we called Glenn's house then nobody answered?" Asked Phoebe  
  
Paige thought back to a few hours later.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Paige and Glenn were on his couch making out when the phone rang. Paige pulled back a little.  
  
"Aren't you going to get that?"  
  
"It doesn't matter!" Said Glenn in between kisses of Paige's neck.  
  
"Okay!" Paige said and went back to making out with Glenn.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
"That was you that called?" Asked Paige, face still buried in hand  
  
"Yes! and we were worried sick Paige, how could be so irresponsible not even to call!?!" Demanded Piper  
  
"I don't know, I'm sorry" Said Paige as she got up to walk away.  
  
"Oh no you don't! Get back here!" Said Prue as she got up and grabbed Paige's arm, swung her around and grabbed her by her wrists.  
  
Prue let go of her, as soon as she saw Paige's eyes, she was taken aback.  
  
Paige took this opportunity to run upstairs, to her room and lock the door.  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Any questions? Comments? I'd be happy to hear from you!  
  
Please R&R! *Uses Puppy Dog Face On You all to Review* ;) 


	2. Chunks

Title: Rebel Without Hope Author: X5-343 Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: Drama Timeline: Pre-Show Spoilers: None Season: Pre-Show  
  
Content Warnings: Language Warning/Substance abuse  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed Ones or any character from the show Charmed. Any characters you don't recognize belong to the author.  
  
Summary: This takes place when all the girls are teenagers. This is also an alternate universe where all 4 Sisters grow up together. Paige isn't Victors but they all know that. They all still consider Paige their sister. But lately Paige has been rejecting their love. She's starting to seriously screw up and even Prue doesn't know what to do.  
  
A/N: Please R & R with comments, criticism (no flames please) oh and if you have better name for the story please put it in your review. Thx :)  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Ages - Prue(23) Piper (21) Phoebe (18) Paige (16)  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Mid Morning - 230am  
  
Paige ran out of her room and into the bathroom. She was so sick to her stomach. Prue heard Paige exit her room and shut the bathroom door. She sighed and got out of bed. She knew Paige nor her should be up but Prue was too worried about her youngest sister to sleep.  
  
Prue went to the bathroom to join Paige where she found her baby sister blowing chunks.  
  
"Oh Paige" Sighed Prue.  
  
Prue kneeled down next to Paige and held her hair back.  
  
"God Paige why do you do this? You're 16!" Prue scolded  
  
Finally 15 minutes later Paige had stopped throwing up.  
  
"I'm sorry Prue" She whispered. Her voice was raspy.  
  
"Come here sweetie"  
  
Prue opened her arms and Paige collapsed in them crying. eventually she cried herself to sleep and Prue just sat there with her in her arms until morning.  
  
During that time she made a vow to herself to help Paige get through whatever was bothering her before it was too late.  
  
- Next Morning  
  
Paige woke up to laying on the bathroom floor in Prue's arms. Prue looked as if she didn't sleep all night, then again Paige thought she probably didn't and it's my fault.  
  
Just then Piper came in the bathroom.  
  
"Ahh" She yelped upon seeing her baby and oldest sister in each others arms. "Lemme guess Paige was throwing up all night?"  
  
Both Paige and Prue nodded.  
  
"Paige you better be damn lucky It's Saturday. Grams would make you go to school no matter how sick/hungover you were."  
  
"What would know about that Piper?" Snapped Paige  
  
Paige picked herself up out of Prue's arms and stormed to her room locking herself in.  
  
"God from all the mood swings she's been having lately you'd think she was pregnant!" joked Prue  
  
Suddenly her and Piper both stopped what they were doing and looked at each other. "You don't think -" Started Piper  
  
"No! no she couldn't be because in order to be pregnant you have to have sex and Paige is only 16."  
  
"Yea, yea you're right Prue. Paige wouldn't do that until she's ready"  
  
"Exactly"  
  
Piper and Prue dropped the subject and erased the thought from their minds.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
A/N - Don't worry she's not pregnant 


	3. Run away

Title: Rebel Without Hope Author: X5-343 Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: Drama Timeline: Pre-Show Spoilers: None Season: Pre-Show  
  
Content Warnings: Language Warning/Substance abuse  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed Ones or any character from the show Charmed. Any characters you don't recognize belong to the author.  
  
Summary: This takes place when all the girls are teenagers. This is also an alternate universe where all 4 Sisters grow up together. Paige isn't Victors but they all know that. They all still consider Paige their sister. But lately Paige has been rejecting their love. She's starting to seriously screw up and even Prue doesn't know what to do.  
  
A/N: Please R & R with comments, criticism (no flames please) oh and if you have better name for the story please put it in your review. Thx :)  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Ages - Prue(23) Piper (21) Phoebe (18) Paige (16)  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Later that afternoon -  
  
Phoebe knocks on Paige's door. "Paige can we talk?"  
  
Not hearing a reply Phoebe opens the door a little "Paige?"  
  
Phoebe walks and nowhere does she see Paige so she exits the room and runs downstairs screaming for Prue.  
  
"Phoebe what is it?" Asks Piper as she enters the kitchen  
  
" Paige isn't in her room!"  
  
"What? That's impossible she hasn't come out of her room since this morning" Replied Prue suddenly getting as panicked as Phoebe  
  
"Yea but she's not there Prue!"  
  
Prue ran past Phoebe and upstairs towards Paige's room where she found; just as Phoebe said - No Paige. but she did see a envelop on Paige's bed.  
  
She opened it and read the letter inside.  
  
Dear Sisters,  
  
By the time you will have found this I will be long gone. I don't know here I'm going or how I'm going to get there but what I do know is that I must escape the Manor. Please don't try to find me. I'll call once I get somewhere safe and away. I'll eventually keep in touch but I just feel smothered here. I must escape. Goodbye  
  
Sincerely Paige Elizabeth  
Matthews Halliwell  
  
"Phoebe, Piper! Come here" Cried Prue  
  
Prue fell onto Paige's bed. When Piper and Phoebe came into the room Prue couldn't find her voice to say anything so she just handed them the note. The two of them read it and began to cry as well. Prue saw Piper leave the room and come back up 5minutes later.  
  
"I just called Andy's dad. He said that the police can't began an investigation until she's been missing 48 hours but if we wanted to look for her then he and Andy would help us. 10 eyes are better then 6." Said Piper trying to remain calm.  
  
"Let's go" Replied Prue.  
  
20 minutes later -  
  
Prue pulled up her car in front the of Trudeau's house. Andy got into Prue's car in back with Phoebe and his father got into his police car.  
  
Prue put the hood down on her black SUV so the four could see better. As Prue drove Andy and Phoebe kept their eyes out of Paige and Piper kept talking to Andy's Father on a cell phone so they could swap directions and sightings.  
  
"Lft. Trudeau we're going to check out the local parks, schools and such"  
  
"Okay Piper I'm going to try the city and the bridge"  
  
"Prue Lft. Trudeau is going to check the city and the bridge"  
  
Prue nodded in reply as she made a turn to the park.  
  
- Park #1  
  
"Paige! PAIGE!" Yelled Phoebe as Piper and Prue drove around the park Andy and Phoebe were to walk around looking for her.  
  
20 minutes later -  
  
Phoebe and Andy got back into the car and they left the park.  
  
- Paige  
  
Paige walked down the streets of China Town. She didn't know where she was going but she needed time to clear her head.  
  
Suddenly a man stepped in front of her.  
  
"Paige, where's my money?"  
  
"I told you I need time to get it" Answered Paige as she rolled her eyes  
  
"I've given you enough time!" The man growled  
  
Paige became a little scared  
  
"Look just give me another week and you'll have your money"  
  
"No I want it now"  
  
"I don't have $250 right now!"  
  
"Well that's too bad because over the past three months you've done $250 worth of drugs that I supplied! Boys!"  
  
The two men that were standing behind the man came out in front and knocked Paige unconscious and carried her to a waiting van. 


	4. Dan

Title: Rebel Without Hope Author: X5-343 Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: Drama  
  
Timeline: Pre-Show Spoilers: None Season: Pre-Show  
  
Content Warnings: Language Warning/Substance abuse  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed Ones or any character from the show Charmed. Any characters you don't recognize belong to the author.  
  
Summary: This takes place when all the girls are teenagers. This is also an alternate universe where all 4 Sisters grow up together. Paige isn't Victors but they all know that. They all still consider Paige their sister. But lately Paige has been rejecting their love. She's starting to seriously screw up and even Prue doesn't know what to do.  
  
A/N: Please R & R with comments, criticism (no flames please) oh and if you have better name for the story please put it in your review. Thx :)  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Ages - Prue(23) Piper (21) Phoebe (18) Paige (16)  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
- Next Day 6:30 am  
  
"Phoebe get up we're going looking for Paige again." Said Prue as she shook Phoebe awake  
  
Now normally Phoebe would've groaned and turned over again in order to go back to sleep but now every second that they could be searching for Paige, Phoebe took seriously.  
  
- Paige  
  
8:00  
  
Paige wakes up to find herself against a wall in a dark room with her hands handcuffed behind her back. She groaned as the pain from her head and stomach came to her from being hit yesterday in China town ally.  
  
"Morning Paige" said the man from yesterday. who was crouching in front of her  
  
"Dan please...Let me go" Cried Paige  
  
"I don't think that's an option Paige, you see. You asked me for drugs and I gave them to you. I gave drugs every time you asked for some for the last three months. I always gave you extended time for the money but now I fed up with you and your I.O.U's."  
  
"Please" Cried Paige  
  
"Don't worry Paige I won't kill you...yet. I want to keep you around for a while. You know there are other ways you can pay me" Said Dan as he moved his hand up Paige's shirt cupping her breasts in his hands.  
  
"No" She Cried trying to move away from his hands  
  
- Prue, Piper and Phoebe are at Glenn's house trying to get some answers out of him. while the Trudeau's are out on the street  
  
"Glenn please you're her best friend. Where would she have gone?" Asked Phoebe  
  
"She's always loved China Town. She always says she doesn't get to go enough."  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
Glenn almost says something but closes his mouth in hesitation.  
  
"Glenn what is it?" Asks Piper  
  
"Nothing" Glenn says immediately  
  
"Glenn if there's something you know you should tell us but you don't and Paige gets hurt then it will be your fault and I will never forgive you if Paige gets hurt.  
  
Glenn swallows hard. "For the last three months Paige has been getting drugs off this guy. Dan Kaiser. He's really been pushing Paige for money lately though and said he would get payment out of her someway or another."  
  
"C'mon guys let's go"  
  
The sisters raced out of Glenn's house and Piper got on the phone with Andy's father.  
  
"Yes Mr. Trudeau Dan Kaiser. K-A-I-S-E-R. Okay really? Great okay bye"  
  
Piper hung up and turned to Prue. "Lft. Trudeau is going to call some people at the station and get them to do a look-up of this guy. Plus it's officially been 48hr. since we called it in on Paige so we got about another 20sets of eyes looking for her. "Perfect"  
  
"So where do we go now?" asked Phoebe from the back. "China Town" Replied Prue  
  
- Paige  
  
By now Dan had cut open Paige's shirt and bra, there were many fresh cuts going along her arms and stomach.  
  
"Please stop" Cried Paige for the hundredth time.  
  
"SHUT-UP!" yelled Dan Smacking her across the face.  
  
He then turned Paige around and went to work carving something into her back.  
  
- Lft. Trudeau.  
  
"Yes Sir that is correct 87654 Turner Street"  
  
"Thanks Johnson" Said Lft. Trudeau as he hung up he handed the phone to his son. "Andy call Prue, Piper and Phoebe and tell them to meet him at 87654 Turner Street tell them that's Dan's house and that not to go in unless I'm there"  
  
- Prue's car  
  
"Okay thanks Andy thank-you so much. Bye" Piper hung up the phone  
  
"Prue go to 87654 Turner Street. That's Dan's place, They think he's holding Paige there. But we can't go inside unless Lft. Trudeau is there"  
  
"Well they'll probably beat us there. I have to turn around" 


	5. Killed

Title: Rebel without Hope   
  
Author: X5-343 Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: Drama   
  
Timeline: Pre-Show   
  
Spoilers: None   
  
Season: Pre-Show  
  
Content Warnings: Language Warning/Substance abuse  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed Ones or any character from the show Charmed. Any characters you don't recognize belong to the author.  
  
Summary: This takes place when all the girls are teenagers. This is also an alternate universe where all 4 Sisters grow up together. Paige isn't Victors but they all know that. They all still consider Paige their sister. But lately Paige has been rejecting their love. She's starting to seriously screw up and even Prue doesn't know what to do.  
  
A/N: Please R & R with comments, criticism (no flames please) oh and if you have better name for the story please put it in your review. Thx :)  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Ages - Prue(23) Piper (21) Phoebe (18) Paige (16)  
  
********************************************************  
  
Trunks Ichijouji - Yes Lft. Trudeau is a rank it stands for Lieutenant (Like Daryl is!)  
  
***********************************  
  
Prue, Piper and Phoebe stood outside the address Andy had told them, standing with them were about 20 other police people. Just then Andy and his father pulled up at the scene. Andy ran over to the sisters.  
  
"All right people, break off into four teams, Harrison take you team and cover the back. Donald take your team, cover the roof. Johnson take your team, you guys are going to cover the sides." Called Lft. Trudeau all the teams broke off and went in the directions the teams they were told. He walked over to where his son and the sisters were standing. "You four have to stay out here, we'll get this guy don't worry"  
  
"What!? You want us to stay out here while some manic has Paige and is doing who knows what to her?!" Cried Prue  
  
"Prue, I'm sorry you may get hurt if you go in there" Mr. Trudeau explained  
  
"Then give us guns or something for Christ's sake!" Said Piper  
  
"Piper, Prue, Phoebe if I could I would you know that, but that's not possible I'm sorry" With that he took his team and went through the front doors.  
  
"Good thing Grams took her vacation these two weeks" Said Piper "Her heart would've been able to handle this"  
  
Phoebe nodded in reply. Prue just stood there, Andy put his hand on her shoulder in way comforting way, not knowing what else to do. Prue broke away from Andy's hand, she walked over to a police car and reached through the window.  
  
"Prue, what the hell are you doing?" Asked Phoebe  
  
Prue didn't reply, she had popped the car trunk and walked over to it lifting the trunk cover. There she saw what she had hoped she would see. There were bulletproof vests, small handguns and many other things. Prue lifted a vest and gun out of the trunk and proceeded to put on the vest and load the gun taking extra bullets.  
  
"Prue this is a felony!" Hissed Andy  
  
"Andy, I friggin' care! That is my sister in there! I made a promise to my mother that I would protect my sisters no matter what if something ever happened to her. That's what I'm doing!" With that Prue walked away towards the building.  
  
Phoebe reached into the trunk and did the same as Prue taking a vest, gun and extra bullets and loading it.  
  
"Phoebe" Sighed Andy  
  
Phoebe whipped around and glared at Andy. She held her look and walked away.  
  
Piper and Andy exchanged a look and they too reached in and took, vest, guns and bullets.  
  
Paige -  
  
Paige was still screaming in pain, but her cries were getting weaker from blood loss. Dan had just finished slicing something into Paige's back it was just a bunch of signs and jumbled letters almost...foreign.  
  
Dan then heard footsteps from the floors above him. The cops were on the main floor there was the main floor a downstairs then there was a special door that led to the basement...where they were, there was also an attic.  
  
Lft. Trudeau led his team downstairs. They all looked around for any sign of Paige or Kaiser. Just then Andy's father heard the door open upstairs "damn it!" He cried he turned to his team. "Keep looking" He then went upstairs where of course he found his son and Prue, Phoebe and Piper hiding behind Andy.  
  
"I thought I told you to stay outside!"   
  
Prue walked closer to Mr. Trudeau. Any closer Prue would've been right in his face. "With all due respect Mr. Trudeau this is my baby sister in here somewhere and no matter what you say I. AM NOT. LEAVING!"  
  
Andy's father knew there was no getting them out of here but he also knew it was dangerous for them to be here but he saw that they were suited up and armed. "Fine but stay back!" He caved  
  
Prue didn't say thank-you or break her stern gaze she just nodded and followed him downstairs. Next was Phoebe - who was probably the only one beside Andy who knew how to use the gun - then Andy and then Piper who crept slowly directly behind Andy.  
  
"Sir!" called a detective from the very back of the room in a closet  
  
"What is it Holt?"  
  
The detective bent down and threw the rug off the floor revealing a door.   
  
"Good work, alright people, I think we got him" Lft. Trudeau bent down and opened the door he and his detective went down first followed by the other three members of his team. The sisters and Andy follow.  
  
Hearing the basement door creak open and footsteps coming down his basement stairs Dan picked up Paige and held his bloody knife to her neck holding her as a shield. Lft. Trudeau and his team spread out around him.  
  
"One wrong move and we're both gone" Hissed Dan  
  
"Put the girl and weapon down Kaiser" Warned Trudeau  
  
"Or what? Can't shoot me, then the girl dies too"  
  
The sisters and Andy stand off to the side. Prue and Phoebe stand with their guns pointed right at Dan.  
  
He then pulls out of gun of his own with his opposite hand and holds it on the sisters.  
  
"Let her go" Hisses Prue  
  
"Or what?"  
  
Phoebe then fires her gun at his left leg.  
  
"Phoebe no!" Screams Andy's father.  
  
Dan drops Paige and two of the officers drop their guns and help her. Dan then fires at the sisters hitting Andy just off the shoulder and he too falls, the other two officers run to help him while Trudeau still focuses on Dan.  
  
"Andy!" Screams Prue  
  
Phoebe then fires two other bullets at Dan one hitting him in the chest the other in the neck. He stops firing and falls to the ground. Lft Trudeau bends down and hold to fingers his neck. One of the officers that were helping Paige looks at him. He shakes his no to say that's he' dead.  
  
Phoebe drops her gun, she is shaking badly. Prue and Piper stare in shock at Phoebe. Paramedics run down the stairs, obviously minutes are passing and things are happening but all they can do is stare in shock.  
  
Andy's shoulder in bandaged up, it's not bad, and it went right through so he's okay. Paige is carried away on a stretcher getting blood pumping into her, Andy's father pulls Phoebe away and some paramedics take her too. Paige is taken away to the hospital in an ambulance whilst Andy takes Piper and Prue back outside where Phoebe is still shaking badly while Paramedics try to calm her down in the back of another ambulance. Prue and Piper are still a little dazed and shocked but they're not as bad as Phoebe, they walk over to the ambulance where Phoebe is. "We're family"  
  
Explains Prue and the paramedics let them in. Phoebe looks over at her sisters and just looks back and utter those words that Prue and Piper were wishing she wouldn't for her own sake.  
  
"I.. I.. I killed him" 


	6. Hospital

Title: Rebel without Hope   
  
Author: X5-343 Rating: PG-13 Category: Drama   
  
Timeline: Pre-Show   
  
Spoilers: None   
  
Season: Pre-Show  
  
Content Warnings: Language Warning/Substance abuse  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed Ones or any character from the show Charmed. Any characters you don't recognize belong to the author.   
  
Summary: This takes place when all the girls are teenagers. This is also an alternate universe where all 4 Sisters grow up together. Paige isn't Victors but they all know that. They all still consider Paige their sister. But lately Paige has been rejecting their love. She's starting to seriously screw up and even Prue doesn't know what to do.   
  
A/N: Please R & R with comments, criticism (no flames please) oh and if you have better name for the story please put it in your review. Thx  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Ages - Prue (23) Piper (21) Phoebe (18) Paige (16)  
  
********************************************************  
  
"I..I killed him" uttered Phoebe again  
  
By this time a police officer had come over to collect their statements. Piper and Prue gave theirs but when he asked for Phoebe's all she would say was that she killed him.  
  
"She's in shock" explained the paramedic and gave Phoebe a shot.  
  
"What was that?" Croaked Prue  
  
"Tranquilizer, It'll keep her out for a little while. Only one of you can come in the ambulance, the other will have to follow in car."  
  
Prue turned to Piper. "You stay, I'll take my car behind you guys"  
  
"You sure?"  
  
Prue nodded. "I should try getting a hold of Grams anyway. Piper looked at her older sister warily "okay"  
  
Prue jumped out of the ambulance and walked over to Andy and his father. "Can I leave?" She asked  
  
"Yes, go to your sisters" Said Lft. Trudeau not even looking at her.  
  
Prue nodded and turned to Andy. 'You okay?" She said nudging to his shoulder with her head.  
  
"Yea, went right through. Just got a bandage on it now"  
  
"Good, I'm leaving, you can go home or you can come with me. You decide" with that Prue left.  
  
Andy turned to his dad. "Go!" Ordered his dad, not letting Andy say a word.  
  
Andy smiled and followed Prue.  
  
Andy and Prue didn't talk the whole way there. when they arrived at the hospital they found Piper.  
  
"Where's Phoebe and Paige?" Demanded Prue  
  
"Phoebe and Paige are in the same room. They're both unconscious and Paige is having blood pumped into her. The doctor said he couldn't tell me anything else until you got here."  
  
"Let's go" Said Prue  
  
The three found the room and walked in to see a doctor standing in the middle of the room taking notes on both of them.  
  
Prue cleared her throat to get her attention.  
  
"Oh, you must be Prudence" Said the doctor holding out her hand.  
  
Prue took her head and shook it. "Prue" She corrected  
  
"I'm Dr. White, I'll be treating both of your sisters."  
  
"How are they?" Asked Andy  
  
"Paige's recovery in guaranteed we have two bags of blood pumping into her but when they're empty and Paige gains consciousness then she'll be fully recovered; physically that is. We suggest moving her to our rehabilitation wing once that's done but it's really up to you guys"  
  
Prue nodded. "And Phoebe?"  
  
The doctor sighed "Phoebe is going to be fine physically but we're going to keep her here for a while after she wakes up so she can come to terms with the situation. She'll have to see a shrink daily for at least two weeks before we can release her and then it'll be up to you guys to help her through it."  
  
Prue nodded again. "How long before they wake up?" Asked Piper  
  
"Paige should be up by tomorrow night, as for Phoebe she should be up in a few hours and depending how she reacts we may have to give her another tranquilizer"  
  
With that the doctor left.  
  
The three of them sat in the middle of the room watching both Phoebe and Paige evenly. 


	7. Phoebe

Title: Rebel without Hope   
  
Author: X5-343 Rating: PG-13 Category: Drama   
  
Timeline: Pre-Show   
  
Spoilers: None   
  
Season: Pre-Show  
  
Content Warnings: Language Warning/Substance abuse  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed Ones or any character from the show Charmed. Any characters you don't recognize belong to the author.   
  
Summary: This takes place when all the girls are teenagers. This is also an alternate universe where all 4 Sisters grow up together. Paige isn't Victors but they all know that. They all still consider Paige their sister. But lately Paige has been rejecting their love. She's starting to seriously screw up and even Prue doesn't know what to do.   
  
A/N: Please R & R with comments, criticism (no flames please) oh and if you have better name for the story please put it in your review. Thx  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Ages - Prue (23) Piper (21) Phoebe (18) Paige (16)  
  
********************************************************  
  
When they heard a groan from Phoebe's bed Piper and Prue were by her side her a heartbeat holding each of her hands. Phoebe's eyelids wiggled as if she was trying to open her eyes.  
  
"It's okay Pheebs, we're right here. We're are right here beside you Piper and Prue we're right here" Said Piper hoping Phoebe could hear her  
  
"Piper? Prue?" Mumbled Phoebe  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"You're in the hospital sweetie"  
  
Phoebe sat up and opened her eyes. "Hospital?" She muttered  
  
Then the day's events scrambled back to her and she flopped back down on the bed. Tears sprung to her eyes.  
  
"Oh God!" She brought her hands to her face.  
  
"Phoebe look at me!" Demanded Prue  
  
Phoebe took her hands away from her face and Prue wiped away the stray tears. "Sit up" insisted Prue  
  
Phoebe again obeyed. She sat up. "Now look over across the room" Prue ordered  
  
Phoebe looked across the room where she saw her baby sister hooked up to so many machines. "Oh my god Paige!" More stray tears fell and Phoebe covered her mouth with hand.  
  
"Phoebe If it wasn't for you, Paige wouldn't be hooked up to those machines she would be down in the morgue and we would've had to identify her! My finger was on my trigger to, I don't know why I hesitated but I did and if you hesitated too then Paige would be dead. She owes her life to you, we all do!" Prue was now crying as well. Piper, Phoebe or Andy had ever seen Prue cry before.  
  
Prue turned around and tried to gain control of her emotions. She couldn't break down. Not now. That would be selfish of her. She had to be strong; she had to be there for her sisters.  
  
Prue breathed deeply and stopped crying. She turned around to see more tears falling down Phoebe's cheeks and Piper eyes rimmed with tears as well; it was moments before they strolled down her cheeks.  
  
Prue walked back over to Phoebe's bed and embraced her sisters in a warm hold. Andy quietly slipped out of the room and went to the coffee machine and cafeteria. He returned five minutes later with his hands full of sandwiches and coffee.  
  
"Oh God Andy! Thank-You" Said Prue taking the tray out his hands while he carried the coffees. Andy handed out the meals.  
  
"Coffee: Black, three milks. Sandwich: Tuna - Piper!"  
  
Coffee: Black, 1 milk, two sugars. Sandwich: Turkey - Prue!"  
  
Coffee: Black. Sandwich - Ham - ME!  
  
Coffee: Black, two milks, one sugar. Sandwich: Good old' PB & J - Phoebe"  
  
Andy winked at Phoebe. "Shush, don't tell"  
  
Phoebe smiled.  
  
"How do you always know what we all need?" Asked Prue in astonishment of her boyfriend.  
  
"Because. Prudence I've known you since you were 7. Piper I've known you since you were 5 and Miss Phoebe I've known you since you were 3!"  
  
The sisters smiled. Prue leaned over to Andy and they shared a deep kiss.  
  
About 10 minutes later everyone had finished their meals and were just sitting around talking.  
  
"Guys, I just want you to know that I've accepted it now but it's going to take me a while to get over it" Said Phoebe out of blue  
  
"Don't worry Phoebe, we don't think anything less of you and we're going to be here every step of the way"  
  
Prue put her hand out face down, Piper put her hand on top of hers and Andy did the same. Phoebe held out her shaky hand and placed it on top of the pile. Everyone smiled.  
  
Just then Dr. White walked in.  
  
"Phoebe! You're up! How are you feeling?"  
  
"To be honest I'm feeling great! A little woozy and upset but great. I've got my sisters and one of my best friends right here with me!"  
  
Dr. White smiled. "I'm glad to here that! But you know that we can't release you for two weeks, you have to talk to the local therapist first, daily"  
  
"WHAT!?" Phoebe screamed  
  
"Phoebe!" Said Prue as a warning signal to lower her voice  
  
"Doctor, can I talk to you outside?" Said Prue gritting her teeth  
  
"Sure"  
  
Prue and Dr. white stepped outside. "My sister is fine now, can we make a deal about this release thing?"  
  
"What would you consider reasonable Ms. Halliwell?"  
  
"She goes tonight, your guy tells us whether or not she's fine, if she is. She goes"  
  
"And if she's not?"  
  
"If not she goes each day until he says she is fine"  
  
"Deal"  
  
"Good because it wasn't a question" Prue gave Dr. White her world class cheerleader fake smile and went back inside to tell everyone the news.  
  
Just as soon as Prue finished talking, a constant beep went off through out the room. Everyone looked around to see what was going on, soon a whole bundle of nurses and doctors ran over to Paige and began working. One of the nurses escorted Phoebe, Prue, Piper and Andy out of the room and slammed the door.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Here's your cliffhanger piperandleofan you like? I love!   
  
I'd like to thank everyone who's reviewed so far. Thank-You all! It's what keeps me going!  
  
Melly - You're seriously going to update now? *dances around room* Thank-you so much!! 


	8. Paige and Grams

Title: Rebel without Hope   
  
Author: X5-343 Rating: PG-13 Category: Drama   
  
Timeline: Pre-Show   
  
Spoilers: None   
  
Season: Pre-Show  
  
Content Warnings: Language Warning/Substance abuse  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed Ones or any character from the show Charmed. Any characters you don't recognize belong to the author.   
  
Summary: This takes place when all the girls are teenagers. This is also an alternate universe where all 4 Sisters grow up together. Paige isn't Victors but they all know that. They all still consider Paige their sister. But lately Paige has been rejecting their love. She's starting to seriously screw up and even Prue doesn't know what to do.   
  
A/N: Please R & R with comments, criticism (no flames please) oh and if you have better name for the story please put it in your review. Thx  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Ages - Prue (23) Piper (21) Phoebe (18) Paige (16)  
  
********************************************************  
  
Minutes Later -   
  
The doctor and nurses exited Paige's room smiling. Andy, Prue and Piper ran towards Dr. White.  
  
"What happened?" Breathed Phoebe  
  
"It was a malfunction on the machines part"  
  
"How could that happen?" Demanded Prue, she was pissed that the hospital would worry them so much just because their damn machines wouldn't work!  
  
"The problem has been resolved, don't worry Miss Halliwell" Reassured Dr. White.  
  
"Whatever" Grumbled Prue, pushing past the Dr.  
  
"And Phoebe if you're ready, Dr. Shell will see you now"  
  
Phoebe nodded nervously, looked at Andy, her sisters and followed Dr. White down the hall.  
  
Room -  
  
Piper, Prue and Andy were now all sitting around Paige's bed. Piper and Prue each holding one of her hands. All of them kept looking up at the blood bags. One was empty and the other was just above half full. Prue figured that meant it would be at least another half-hour before Paige awoke.  
  
Prue stood up. "I'm going to try getting a hold of Grams again. The hotel clerk guy said she wasn't there when I called on the way here"  
  
"Okay" Said Piper still latched to Paige.  
  
Prue exited the room and found the nearest payphone. She put in her money and phoned the Hotel where their grandmother was staying just outside San Francisco.  
  
"Hello?" Answered a woman's voice  
  
"Yes, Hi I'm looking for Penny Halliwell is she in?"  
  
"Yes she is would you like me to patch you through?"  
  
"Yes please"  
  
Prue heard a couple more rings and then heard her grandmother's voice on the other end. Prue was silent for a moment not knowing what to tell her grandmother.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Prue heard her Grams voice again.  
  
"Grams! It's me Prue"  
  
"Prue! Is something wrong?"  
  
Tears sprung to Prue's eyes again.  
  
"Prudence?" She heard her grandmother again  
  
"Yea, Grams Paige is in the hospital" She croaked out as she tried to hold back her tears  
  
"Oh lord! What happened?"   
  
Grams was frantic now.  
  
"Grams, could you just come back? I'll tell you then" Said Prue as a few stray tears fell down her cheeks.  
  
"Yes, of course Prue, I'll be there soon" Penny was upset now, she had never heard Prue sound so upset  
  
"Thanks"  
  
With that the two hung up. Prue waited outside Paige's room, waiting for her tears to clear. Phoebe then came around the hospital corner and saw Prue sitting outside now Paige's room. She had been released she signed herself out. She loved being 18!  
  
"Prue, what are you doing?" Asked Phoebe  
  
Prue snapped her head up. "Phoebe! Oh me? Well I was.. um waiting for you to come back!" Covered Prue  
  
"Right" Said Phoebe obviously not believing her. Prue's eyes were bloodshot.  
  
"What did the doctor say?" Asked Prue changing the subject away from herself.  
  
"I'm free!" Phoebe exclaimed  
  
Prue hugged herself. "That's great! Do you need me to sign you out?"  
  
"Nope, released myself!"  
  
Prue grinned at her younger sister. She was all grown up.  
  
Just then Andy burst out of the room and saw Phoebe and Prue talking.   
  
"Guys, come in! Paige is waking up!" He exclaimed  
  
Prue and Phoebe jumped up and dodged into the room. Phoebe stopped at her old bed and picked up her clothes. She ran over to Paige's bed meanwhile getting dressed.  
  
The first words uttered out of Paige's mouth was calling for her sisters.  
  
"Prue? Piper? Phoebe?"  
  
"We're here Paige" Soothed Piper, gripping Paige's hand tighter.  
  
Paige groaned. her head hurt so much. Suddenly pain shot through her back. She screeched her pain. Piper tightened her grip more.  
  
"Paige, what's wrong?" asked Prue  
  
Paige clinched her eyes together to fight the pain. "My back" She gritted through her squeezed teeth.  
  
"Sweetie, lean forward" Said Prue, she wanted to see how bad the cuts were.  
  
Paige leaned forward a help from her sisters. The pain eased as she minimized the pressure of the bed against her back. She felt Prue move her hospital gown so she could have a better look.  
  
"Ohmigod" She heard Prue exclaim softly  
  
"What is it?" Asked Piper, loosening her grip on Paige's hand. (which Paige was grateful for)  
  
Prue couldn't spout out any words so she simple waved her hands to say 'come here'. Phoebe walked over to Paige and looked at her back. She to was speechless.  
  
"God! Is it really that bad?" Joked Paige  
  
Piper took a long at Paige's back and went pale.  
  
Andy walked around Prue and looked at all the strange markings that practically covered all of the upper part of Paige's back.  
  
"It looks Chinese" He said  
  
"For what?" Spat Phoebe, how could anyone ever do that to Paige?  
  
Andy looked closer at the symbols and pulled together some words. It looked like a collage of all different words.  
  
"Let's just say that this man really didn't like Paige." Said Andy backing away. He couldn't bear to tell the sisters what all those symbols said. Piper got of out her seat and walked calmly towards the bathroom. Moments later she threw up the pieces of food she had managed to eat that day.  
  
About a hour and a half later Dr. White had entered the room while Paige was in the middle of telling her story of the past three or four months. Paige was crying heavily, while her sisters kept telling her they thought nothing less of her. Paige couldn't help but think she had let them all down though.  
  
"Ahh Paige, good to see you're up" Said Dr. White as she entered the room , not realizing they were in the middle of something. Prue, Phoebe and Piper all shot the Doctor a icy glare.  
  
"How are you?" Asked the doctor  
  
"A little sore and I have a headache but my back is okay if I sit up" Paige replied truthfully  
  
"Do you want some pain relievers?"  
  
"No, I want to stay conscious" Paige replied smartly  
  
The sisters shared a grin.  
  
"Okay, well we're going to put you through some X-rays and take some blood tests. Before we can release you we're going to send you to the hospital psychiatrist at least three times. No making deals" the doctor looked at Prue for a split second. "You can continue to see the doctor if you want. If not you can go on the permission of your sister or grandmother if she arrives by then."  
  
As if on cue, Grams walked through the door. She had gotten Paige's room number from the reception desk.  
  
"Are you Penny Halliwell?" Asked Doctor White  
  
"Yes, I am, who are you?" Asked Grams suspiciously  
  
"Doctor Sarah White. I'm Paige's and I was Phoebe's doctor" Replied Sarah holding out her hand.  
  
Penny took her hand and shook it. "Phoebe was in here too?" She asked confused  
  
"Ms. Halliwell why don't you and I step outside and discuss everything"  
  
"okay" Agreed Penny still regarding the doctor with wariness  
  
The two stepped into the hall and talked. Minute's later Grams stepped back into the room.  
  
"The doctor will be back soon" She said  
  
Everyone nodded. "Andy, could you please give us a few moments?" Asked Penny  
  
"Sure, Ms. Halliwell, I'll be in the cafeteria, when your finished" Agreed Andy  
  
Penny nodded and Andy left the room. She walked over to where Andy was sitting and sat down. Nobody said a word.  
  
"I'm majorly grounded aren't I?" Asked Paige finally  
  
"I thought that was obvious" Replied Penny, her voice held no emotion  
  
"What about me Grams?" Asked Phoebe softly as the images flew through her mind again  
  
"You were protecting your sister, Phoebe. I think that what you put yourself through for the next while will be enough punishment." She said sympathetically   
  
Phoebe nodded. She couldn't put the images out of her head but Grams knew that what they went through as adults - once she was gone - would probably much more disturbing.  
  
Grams got up and left the room as Dr. White came back in to take Paige to X-rays and the shrink. Piper, Phoebe and Prue sat in silence for a while.  
  
"Grams is really disappointed is Paige" Piper said breaking the silence  
  
Prue nodded in reply.  
  
"Yea, she looked at Paige as if she didn't have any emotions" Phoebe declared  
  
"She'll probably be like that for a little while" Stated Prue 


	9. Epilogue and Late night talks

Title: Rebel without Hope   
  
Author: X5-343 Rating: PG-13 Category: Drama   
  
Timeline: Pre-Show   
  
Spoilers: None   
  
Season: Pre-Show  
  
Content Warnings: Language Warning/Substance abuse  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed Ones or any character from the show Charmed. Any characters you don't recognize belong to the author.   
  
Summary: This takes place when all the girls are teenagers. This is also an alternate universe where all 4 Sisters grow up together. Paige isn't Victors but they all know that. They all still consider Paige their sister. But lately Paige has been rejecting their love. She's starting to seriously screw up and even Prue doesn't know what to do.   
  
A/N: Please R & R with comments, criticism (no flames please) oh and if you have better name for the story please put it in your review. Thx  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Ages - Prue (23) Piper (21) Phoebe (18) Paige (16)  
  
********************************************************  
  
Epilogue -  
  
*Prue's Pov*  
  
Here it was three weeks after Paige had been released from the hospital. Grams hadn't spoke to Paige at all when she was in the hospital or when she got home. Soon Paige after she was released she began to go through stages of withdraw from the drugs. Grams put her into Rehab. She's been there for about a week and a half or so.  
  
Piper and I have been visiting her alot. She's gotten really pale but she says she's been feeling much better and that she's been going to NA meetings. Besides her paleness she looks alot better. She told us that she needed Grams to sign the release papers though, so she would probably be there for a while.  
  
I argued for a long time with the doctors there to let me sign Paige out but since I wasn't her legal guardian I couldn't. With Grams attitude right now. Paige would probably have to wait until she was old enough to sign herself out.  
  
Phoebe locked herself in her room alot. Here and Piper talked alot, same with her and Grams. I've talked to her a little but not as much, Phoebe understands or at least says she does. I've focused more on Paige.  
  
I came home from school today to find nobody home. Phoebe has basketball practice so I knew she wouldn't be home. Piper was picking her up so she possibly went early to watch but where was Grams  
  
"Hmm" I said to myself.  
  
I went to the kitchen and saw a note from Piper.  
  
Prue,  
  
Hey, went early to Phoebe's practice, I was bored. I don't know where Grams is. She was just going to her car when I came home and didn't say where she was going but she said to tell you she didn't know when she would be home. She left some money on the counter for dinner  
  
Love,  
  
Piper  
  
"Weird" I said aloud to myself  
  
Looking at the clock I saw it was 5:45. I knew Piper and Phoebe would be home soon and that Phoebe would be hungry. I went to the phone and ordered in a pizza for delivery.  
  
Soon enough Piper and Phoebe pulled up along the side of the road just I paid the delivery guy. I waited at the door for my sisters and laughed when I saw Phoebe smiled seducingly at the delivery boy.  
  
Piper just smiled softly and shook her head. "C'mon guys the pizzas are cold." I called from the door.  
  
At the mention of pizza, Phoebe forgot about the boy and snapped her head towards me.  
  
Her and Piper followed me into the kitchen and we sat down and ate.  
  
"So where do you think Grams is?" Asked Piper  
  
"I dunno, it's bugging me though" I replied  
  
After we ate. Piper and I did the dishes as Phoebe went into the living room and did her homework.  
  
A few hours later. Phoebe was in the conservatory watching TV as Piper and I read. Grams then walked through the door with Paige in tow.  
  
I jumped up and ran towards Paige giving her a enormous hug. "Paige!" I screamed  
  
Phoebe came running and same with Piper; we pulled Paige in for a group hug. "Thanks guys!" Muttered Paige "But I still need air!" She gasped  
  
We all blushed and chuckled. "It's great to have you home!" Said Phoebe  
  
"It's great to be home" Replied Paige.  
  
Piper, Phoebe, Paige and I all shared my bedroom tonight. None of us wanted to be separated again. I just couldn't sleep. I got out of the bed, careful not to wake my sisters and walked downstairs where I found Grams in the kitchen, drinking tea. She was sitting in the dark.  
  
"Hey" I whispered softly  
  
Grams looked up from her tea. "Prudence! What are you still doing up?" She asked obviously shocked that I would be up around 2am.  
  
"Couldn't sleep, but I could also ask you the same question Grams"  
  
"Same reason as you Prue"  
  
I sat down in the chair next to Grams we sat in stillness for the longest while until Grams finally broke it by starting the conversation I wanted to have with her but didn't know how to approach.  
  
"She is still my granddaughter Prue. It had just stung for a while on way Paige would feel the need to do that kind of thing. Am I not providing a good enough home for you girls?"  
  
"Grams you're doing a great job at raising us, you always have but as the oldest I know that the oldest and the youngest are probably the most hardest roles to play. Being the oldest you have all of your siblings looking up to you for guidance and as a role model. But also as the youngest Paige probably felt like 'okay well I'm probably going to get in the most trouble if I do something my sisters did because I should've learned from them'. Paige needed to know that she could make mistakes and people would still love her and be there for her. Alot of people probably think being the oldest is the hardest but I being the oldest and watching my sisters grow, I'm kind of realizing that none of the roles are as great as they're cracked up to be"  
  
Grams looked down at her cup again after Prude finished talking. She had no idea what to say.  
  
"Goodnight Grams" I got out of my seat, kissed Grams on the cheek and walked back upstairs.  
  
Fin. 


End file.
